


creo en ti

by softiehuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Quidditch, Surprise Kissing, competitividad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/pseuds/softiehuff
Summary: Oliver decide animar a Harry para que atrape la snitch.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 12





	creo en ti

La lluvia caía con fuerza, aún en el tiempo fuera Harry no podía ver bien con sus lentes mojados. Eso era una de las desventajas de ser casi ciego sin lentes. Pensó seriamente en arreglarse la vista permanentemente.

Ese partido le recordaba a aquel partido de sus trece años, realmente no creía poder atrapar la snitch con esa lluvia. Lanzó una  _ impervius  _ a sus lentes y se preparó para que Oliver, el capitán del equipo, les indicará que volvían al juego. Este se acercó a Harry, y el moreno se dió cuenta que no estaba respirando, y se obligó a sí mismo a tomar una bocanada de aire.

— Oliver, ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Harry, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse en su pecho al tener a su amor imposible de la escuela tan cerca de él. Oliver le tomó el rostro y lo besó. En los labios. Cuando se separaron Harry miraba al otro hombre con los ojos abiertos como platos y su boca se movía tratando de decir algo, pero no encontraba palabras. 

— Si atrapas la snitch, tendrás más que solo un beso.— Dijo Oliver en voz baja y algo ronca, que hizo que el cerebro de Harry se friera como si un trueno lo hubiese golpeado.— Creo en ti.— Dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Harry, en toda su carrera de jugador de quidditch, nunca atrapo la snitch con tanta rapidez.


End file.
